


Yellow Stained Red

by fireynovacat



Series: To Boldly Go [2]
Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Attempted massacre, Backstory, Difficult Decisions, Guilt, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic, Violence, but an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Cosmic's made their mistakes. They had a promising career. A dear friend. A future ahead of them......They made their mistakes. Like signing on to the USS Andromeda.





	Yellow Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all please note the tags and warnings. This was an attempt at writing this kinda thing. If you feel as if PTSD was misrepresented or anything please tell me so I can improve.

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

The broken faucet in their cell is annoying at best. Endlessly dripping water into the sink below. Slow and steady. Except it wasn't annoying. And they were certain they could even smell  _ metallic, melted metal, damaged systems. _

They growled and shoved their thin pillow over their head to block out the noise. The other person in the cell shifted in his sleep above them. "Good behavior" meant they had been transferred from solitary to the rest of the penal colony. Heh.

_ "So, watcha doing here? I ran a less than legal business, few too many bar fights, etc etc. Typical outlaw behavior. Ya know? Heard a rumour you were former Starfleet." _

_ They looked up from their current task. A dark glare on their face. "Yes. I was. And why does it matter?" _

The conversation had ended there. But their icy demeanor had not.

_ "So Micha, gonna tell me what you did?" _

_ "No. And call me Micha again and they will extend my rehabilitation for what I will do." _

Micha wasn't his nickname to use. That was reserved for one person. Someone who probably never wants to see them again.

The dripping is muted now. And Michaela "Cosmic" Corrick felt like they could finally fall asleep.

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

Their hands oddly don't shake as they unholster the phaser, setting it to stun. Breathe. In and out. Their hands still ache, the bandages they had wrapped around the wounds stinging slightly as their grip tightened. Lt Corrick hit the button to open the door to the Bridge.

The USS Andromeda had seen better days. Especially eight days ago. Before the ship had gotten caught in the anomaly. Before almost every system had gone offline and in need of intense repair. Before they had run out of supplies and even rationing didn't cover the 900 crew members. The ship running on bare minimum everything.

Before the Captain had decided to attack the alien colony that had refused to share their supplies and energy source.

Before that bastard decided to redirect energy so he could raze the colony from the ship.

"Lt Corrick. You are off duty. Return to your quarters at once before I add another mark to your record."  _ Do what I have to. _

Maise turns from the weapons console. The other bare minimum crew on the deck watching them closely. The Bridge is damaged, red lights flickering, most of the lights out. Pieces of the ceiling scattered. A mess. Stations damaged or ruined. Their wounded hands burn. The Betazoid's resolve hardens as they see the colony through the view screen.

"Captain. Stand down. This is my last warning. What you are doing is immoral and illegal." They aim the phaser. He flicks his hand. "Stop her. This is mutiny." Captain Juro yells. Of course, his loyal crew drops their tasks to obey. 

Huh. Not a single security officer. Cosmic stuns an engineer who had dropped xir attempt at repairs and another engineer before the phaser is knocked away. They are down to melee.

_ The fight blurs and they hear the beginning of the order and there is fear and nonononono they can't let people get hurt.  _

The yellow uniformed Betazoid rushed the weapons console to where Ensign Maise Davidson their "friend" now stood. They shove Maise away, tossing her away from the console before turning on the Captain. They have no weapon and the Bridge is even more ruined than before. They leap.  _ Blur, roll, punch, strike. Keep it up. Keep him busy. Help is coming. WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN?  _ It's a silent cry.  _ WE JOINED STARFLEET KNOWING THIS COULD HAPPEN. _

"Are you really willing to let this crew die, Corrick? There are more people on here than in the colony. Most of the colony probably won't die. This is necessary. I'm only protecting you. I'm taking care of my crew." Juro's voice is honey-sweet and smooth. Laying on that concern and care thick. Almost like he'd forgotten Cosmic was a Betazoid.  _ Liar. And there's someone behind me. You're just cruel.  _ "Help is coming. We just need a little longer." They trust their instincts. That sense of what will be.

"Not in time no. Begin the preparations to fire." They whirl around. Maise is back in position. Then they hear a shifting and whirl back around.

They're out of options, the Captain has a phaser on them. They see it. Maximum setting. No. They can't get to Maise before they are shot. They pick up a sharp piece of console that had been blasted off when the terminal exploded. Lunge.  _ Crack. Squelch. Gasp. Horrified sounds behind them. Maise's cut off "ready". _

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

** _Drip._ **

The Captain is only held up by the piece of metal through his chest. Held up by them. The metal is several inches wide, about their arm length long, jagged, and sharp.  _ Stained and dripping red. Not just pure blood. _

He falls forward. Against them. Huh. Their uniform is going to be command red. There's ringing in their ears. They fall to their knees, shoving the body off. Juro's body hits the ground, landing on its left side. The Bridge is silent except for:

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

The metal piece still drips.

Nobody moves. Why not? At least they aren't attacking the innocent people. That's what they wanted right?  _ I did what I had to. I did what I must. _

There's a sound but it doesn't register.

Nothing does.

"Hands in the air!" They were right. Help came. Cosmic raises their hands, the bandages stained red on the wrong side. " ** _Murderer_ ** !" Is that Maise? Their face feels wet and stings a bit. Their vision blurs.

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

** _Drip._ **

"Subdue them!"

Phaser? Sounds like it.

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

"Jeez, Yellow. What are you trying to do? Chinese water torture yourself?"

They jolted awake.

"Here let me fix this." There's banging and the leaky faucet is silent. "Oh, go back to sleep, Yellow. Maybe you'll sleep quietly for once and not wake me up." 

  
  


They don't sleep.

_ "We, the jury, find Michaela Corrick guilty of mutiny and first degree murder." The hearing room is deadly silent. "They are hereby stripped of their rank of Lieutenant and sentenced to thirty years in a high security penal colony." The Bajoran woman says before sitting down again. _

_ Cosmic can't help but wonder as they're led away if the sentence would be the same if the witnesses had not lied. Had not lied (of omission) about Juro's plans. Had not thoroughly implied that they had gone insane or similar. But they were a murderer either way. And this is mild compared to what they deserve. Considering they don't regret their choice. _

_ Guilt, regret, but not really. _

** _I did what I had to._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
